Domain of Evil
Domain of Evil, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40034). Podręcznik wydano w 1991 roku i jego autorem jest Jim Bambra. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Domain of Evil Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure **Preparing to Play **Adventure Materials **Adventure Background ***The World of Trinta **Adventure Synopsis ***Episode One: Crash-Landing ***Episode Two: Mists of the Mind ***Episode Three: The Nightmare Begins ***Episode Four: A Disturbance in the Force ***Episode Five: Ambush ***Episode Six: The Dark Side **Dreambeast Attacks ***Mental Damage ***Adverse Mental Result Table ****Drooling Imbecile ****Psychopathic Killer ****Ranting Lunatic ****Frightened Runner ****Paranoid Madman ****Harmless Amnesiac **Regaining Lost Pips and Force Powers **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **The Main NPCs ***Halagad Ventor ***Crutag **The Adventure Begins *Episode One - Crash-Landing **Summary **Start the Adventure **A Warm Welcome **The Scent of Fear **Welcome to Trinta **Going Down Fast **Level One - High Orbit **Level Two - Into the Storm **Level Three - Skimming the Trees **Level Four - The Trees **Level Five - Above the Swamp **Level Six - Trinta **The Scent of Fear *Episode Two - Mists of the Mind **Summary **Brave New World ***The Island ***The Mud Bank **What Do We Know About Trinta? **Leaving the Ship **First Impressions **Food and Survival ***Water ***Food **Animal Encounters **No Free Lunch **The Island **Tracking the Gallazes **The Dreamscape Falls **Following the Dradan **The Feast **Dispelling the Dradan **Night on Trinta **The Vanished Ship *Episode Three - The Nightmare Begins **Summary **No Particular Place To Go ***The Body on the Log ***The Swamp ***The Floating Body ***The Boot ***The Rimrider ***The Hunters' Trail ***The Nightmare Falls **The Chase **Keep On Running ***The Water ***Jumping From Island to Island ***The Mudbank ***Islands ***Logs ***Vines ***Maligator Island ***Quicksand! ***Noxious Mudbank ***The Escarpment **Fighting the Rancor **Defeating the Rancor **Death by Rancor **Trauma Time *Episode Four - A Disturbance In The Force **Summary **The Hunters **A Tremor in the Force **The Swamp of Terror **The Dreamscape **Time In the Trek **Into the Swamp of Terror **Starting the Trek **Swamp Of Terror Events **Lurkers in Darkness **Things That Go Bump... **Swamp of Terror Encounters ***The Watcher in Darkness ***Death From The Skies ***The Face in the Water ***Carnivorous Plants ***The Dark Tongue ***The Dark Jedi ***The Living Dead ***The Swamp Beast **The Cavern of Ventor **The Hunter Strikes **Into the Cave **End of Episode Four *Episode Five - Ambush **Summary **A Surprise **Locating the Ambush **The Ambushers **Approaching the Ambush **Hunting the Hunters **The Trap is Sprung **Weighing the Odds **Firefight **Slizzik **Flee! **Captured! **Ending the Interrogation **Escaping **Capturing the Hunters **Tracking the Rebels **The Wind and the Rain **Obi-Wan **Encounters and Events for the Storm of Fear **Timber! **Huge Waves **Quagmire! **Down in the Flood **Birds of a Feather **Toward The Nexus **The Black Tree *Episode Six - The Dark Side **Summary **The Dark Tree **The Lure of the Dark Side **Dark Side Points **Damage in the Nexus **Tests of Character **The Tests ***Death by Firing Squad ***Dark Passage ***Alien Customs ***The Bounty Hunters ***Pit Fighter ***TIE Attack ***Prisoner Escort ***The Common Good ***The Children ***The Bomb ***Revenge of the Sand People ***Checkpoint ***The Final Test **Into the Darkness **Redeeming Halagad **The Death of Halagad **Victims of the Dark Side **The Ship **The Hunters **Rewards *Pullout Section **Domain of Evil Adventure Script **Domain of Evil Character Templates Krótkie teksty fabularne *The Fall of a Jedi Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Scent of Fear - dane statku (Taloron Prey Chaser) *Gamemaster Map: The Landing Zone *Trinta - A Tour *Rebels Still On The Ship *Animal Encounters *Maligator - dane zwierzęcia *Gamemaster Map: The Rancor Chase *Staging the Rancor *Rancor - dane zwierzęcia *Swamp of Terror Terrain *Gamemaster Map: The Trek (Episode Four and Five) *Making a Raft *Travel Distances *Dream Snake - dane *Dark Lizard - dane *Watersnake - dane *Carnivorous Plants - dane *Dark Skinwings - dane *Dark Tongue - dane *Dark Jedi - dane *Dead Hunters - dane *Swamp Beast - dane *Boba Fett - dane postaci *Gamemaster Map: The Cavern of Ventor *Gamemaster Map: The Ambush *The Power of the Force *Gamemaster Diagram: The Dark Side Nexus *Crutag - dane postaci *Slimego - dane postaci *Slizzik - dane postaci *Halagad Ventor - dane postaci Wewnętrze materiały fabularne *Survey Team Report/Str2434 *Cut-Away to the Scent of Fear *Cut-Away to Crutag Credits *design: Jim Bambra *development and editing: Greg Farshtey *graphic design: Stephen Crane *graphics: Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran *cover art: Ralph McQuarrie *interior art: Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Paul Murphy *editor: Greg Farshtey *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier *special projects manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)